Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to the turn-up of lightweight paper involving high-speed reels and spools and particularly to the use of sprayed water and glue to effect the transfer and turn-up of tissue paper, ground wood grades and other paper grades that absorb water readily.
2. Related Art
It is becoming a common practice in the making of tissue paper to split the web into narrow width rolls in order to reduce paper roll handling. In some applications the web is slit using high-pressure water jets. The water jets have to be turned off at the time of turn-up to an empty spool. After the turn-up is complete and the jets turned back on, an operator will use a knife to cut the leading portion of the web that was not cut when the water jets were off. Such an operation is very hazardous and preferably is to be avoided. An improved turn-up apparatus and method will allow for the needed roll handling without potentially dangerous operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,590 discloses a carrier for both adhesive and water usable as a turn-up tape. Other weakening turn-up apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,279.
In one aspect of the present invention there is provided apparatus for severing a traveling web of paper and transferring the web to an empty spool comprising a frame extending substantially the width of a web from one edge to another edge, selectively operable web weakening means for weakening a web, selectively operable means for attaching a severed web to an empty spool, each means being mounted to the frame, the web weakening means including a plurality of spaced water applying means for selectively wetting a web at a plurality of spaced locations across a web, and control means for selectively operating the water applying means and the means for attaching. The means for attaching a severed web to an empty spool includes a plurality of spaced adhesive applying means for selectively applying adhesive to a web prior to severing a web. Each adhesive applying means includes a valve selectively operable by the control means for selectively applying adhesive to a web at a plurality of spaced locations. The water applying means and the valves are arranged alternately to provide that the areas of a web that are wetted by the water applying means are located between areas of a web to which adhesive is applied by the valves. The control means operates the water applying means to wet a web before operating the valves to apply adhesive to the web.
The water applying means includes a plurality of water spray valves for wetting a web and the means for attaching includes a plurality of adhesive supply valves for applying adhesive to a web. The water spray valves and the adhesive supply valves are arranged alternately along a width of a web to provide that areas of a web to be wetted by the water spray valves are located between areas of a web to which adhesive is to be applied by the adhesive supply valves. The control means operates all the water spray valves substantially simultaneously to weaken a web across its width. The control means also operates all the adhesive supply valves substantially simultaneously and after the operation of the water spray valves. The control means can also operate the water supply valves sequentially beginning with a first water supply valves sequentially beginning with a first water supply valve adjacent one edge of a web and proceeding to a last water supply valve adjacent another web edge. The control means can also operate the adhesive supply valves sequentially beginning with a first adhesive supply valve adjacent the first water supply valve and proceeding to a last adhesive supply valve adjacent the last water supply valve. The control means may also operate the water supply valves sequentially beginning with both outer water supply valves adjacent respective edges of a web and proceeding to the last water supply valve medially of a web. The control means operates the adhesive supply valves adjacent respective edges of the web and proceeding to the last adhesive supply valve medially of a web. Each adhesive supply valve has two spaced apart outlet orifices to provide for two narrow strips of adhesive to be applied to a web by each adhesive supply valve.
In other aspects of the invention there is provided a method of severing a traveling web of paper and transferring the web to an empty spool comprising the steps of: applying water to the surface of the web at a plurality of spaced locations extending substantially across the width of the web in order to weaken the web at the wetted locations; applying adhesive to the surface of the web at a plurality of spaced locations extending substantially across the web; and winding the web onto the empty spool in a manner to provide force substantially along the width of the web at the weakened wetted locations to cause severing of the web across the entire width of the web from one edge to another edge.
Additional steps include applying adhesive to the web at locations between the locations wetted in step A; applying adhesive to the web after the application of water in step A; applying water to the plurality of locations substantially simultaneously; and applying adhesive to the plurality of locations substantially simultaneously. Further steps include applying water to the plurality of locations sequentially from a location adjacent one edge across the web to another location adjacent the other edge; applying adhesive to the plurality of locations sequentially from a location adjacent one edge across the web to another location adjacent the other edge; applying water to the plurality of locations sequentially from locations adjacent each edge inwardly across the web to a medial location; and applying adhesive to the plurality of locations sequentially from locations adjacent each edge inwardly across the web to a medial location. Additional steps include applying water to the surface of the web in a manner to provide that the wetted locations are contiguous; applying adhesive to the web after step A; and directing pressurized air against a portion of the severed web to force the portion onto the empty spool.